Gone with Bonham
by BlackCat91
Summary: Lucynda hates anyone with the name BLACK. Why? Because they think they are the best.After being saved by one, can Lucynda still find the hate she once held? Or will she finally accept her feelings? But will he accept her? RegulusxLucynda one-sided
1. ZERO

_Dear Lucius,  
__When you arrive home for Christmas this month, we have a nice surprise for you. We will explain more when you come home. Your father will be picking you up. Hope all is well, and can't wait to see you next week.  
__With much love,  
Cora Malfoy_

**Chapter ZERO: First Meetings**

Lucius looked at his letter once more, his mother had written to him the week previous telling him he would have a surprise once upon arrival home. Curiosity had gotten the better of him, but he did not let it show to his Slytherin companions. What could it have been for this first year student to have at his home waiting for him. Could his parents have gotten a new House Elf and it was his choice on the name and punishments in which it had to go through? Or was it maybe a silky cat that he would be able to take back to school with him?

He couldn't wait.

He looked at his companions that sat in the same compartment as him. Across from him was third year Bellatrix Black, her dark hair almost looking unnaturally tangled. Next to her, away from the window was her sister, the blond first year, Narcissa Black. Sitting next to Lucius was third year Rodolfus LeStrange, and his friend, Adolfo Macmillan, who was a shared cousin for Narcissa and Bellatrix. They all sat around his age, and they were all high classed Pure Bloods. This is what his parents would want him.

Whatever the surprise was at home could wait. He was with his kind at the moment. Nothing could ruin this train ride home. He wouldn't have to deal with blood traitors, mud-bloods, or half bloods who think they're worth something. He didn't have to worry about homework, and he knew he had top marks on his classes. He took pride in his skills, in his genius mind that he had inherited from his mother.

When the train had arrived and he bid farewell from his friends off the platform, he side-along Apparated with his father to their house, the Malfoy Manor. Through the gates and up to the large house where Lucius had spent his days as a kid playing outside with his cousins, Pure-blood and House Elfs, their favorite game. He stood up straight and readied himself for the surprise that would be waiting inside in the warm abode.

The snow was thick, but with the magical charm bearing around the Manor, snow could not reach more than two feet on it's grounds. Lucius loved magic, and knew no life without it. How Muggles lived without it amazed him, but at the same time, sickened his insides. "Cora, we're home," Lucius' father, Abraxas, called to his wife.

The bright blond haired woman walked into the room, a light smile on her face, "Abraxas, Lucius- welcome home!" she pulled her son into a hug before pulling away, "Are you ready for your surprise, deary?"

"Yes, mother," came Lucius' response. He didn't sound excited, but his mother knew he couldn't wait.

"Come along."

He followed the blond woman into the kitchen where Lucius saw a girl with deep orange-red hair pulled in two braids to her waist, her eyes were as green as the grass in May, and her skin as freckled as a Weasleys, scattered across her nose and over her cheeks. She had in her hands a spoon and in front of her a bowl of newly heated soup.

"Who is she, Mother? A Weasley?" Lucius came off cold, more cold than his mother would have appreciated.

"No, Lucius. This is your sister, Lucynda," his mother explained, guiding him to his newly adopted sister, "Lucynda, this is your brother, Lucius."

"Ello..." Lucynda said dismissively as she played with the alphabet soup in front of her. "... my name Lucynda. I you sistmer!"

She gave Lucius a bright smile, her eyes sparkling with the newest joy in her life. His mother smiled warmly at Lucynda as she told her, "Make sure to blow on your soup before you eat it."

"Otay," Lucynda said with a shy smile as she blew on her soup, "is this goo' enough?"

"Yes, deary," Cora Malfoy responded.

"Lucynda Malfoy?" Lucius said apprehensively, "Who's child is she from?"

"My name Lucynda Bonham, not Malfoy," Lucynda said quickly, glaring at Lucius, "I not Malfoy. You Malfoy, I Bonham."

Lucius looked at his little sister, and knew then, that there was no possible way for the two of them to get along. Not at all. Lucynda Bonham was only five years old, and she knew about the Pure Blood lines, and held herself as such. As the years went on and she grew older, she would do things, say things, that Abraxas and Cora wouldn't hear, wouldn't see. She would talk down to Lucius, and he would always try to prove himself higher than her.

Then came the year she was to enter Hogwarts. He was six grades ahead of her, and he was Head boy this year. He was top class, and his fiancee, Narcissa Black, was Head girl. He watched from the Slytherin table as his frizzy haired, freckled face, Weasley-looking step sister was called up to the podium. She held herself high, a smirk never leaving her face. She was raised like him, she knew the Pure Blood expectations.

The hat had barely touched when he bellowed out, "SLYTHERIN!"

The table clapped and cheered as his sister left the pedestal and made her way to the table, the table he sat at. It wasn't until a week into the school year did she even acknowledge him, and it was only to tell him a quick couple words, "We don't share the same name, Malfoy, we don't associate here, and I'm sure you'd love that idea too," she didn't wait for a reply, "so I'll see you at Christmas time. Cheerio."

She walked away, and Lucius thanks the heavens. He didn't want to be associated with his sister, and he knew very well she would not mention to anyone that they were related. They shared the same hated passion for each other since the day they met six years previous. To Lucius, he didn't have a sister, and once he left Hogwarts, they never spoke unless it was Christmas, or Holiday when they were both at their parents house.

Life was great for Lucius. He didn't have a worry in the world.

* * *

**Sirius or Regulus? Which boy should win Lucynda's heart? haha if any at all? I'm trying a different style of writing, hope you like it! Let me know through a PM or a reveiw! And if Lucynda seems Mary-Sue let me know ASAP! and don't just be like, "She's a Mary-sue" tell me how she's a Mary-Sue. For Slytherin's Mayhem, I had a GREAT reveiwer who told me how Marty was a Mary-Sue and how I could fix it, so in the later chapters, she wasn't Mary-Sue. I'd like some construtive crit, not just a full blown flame. And please don't just say "Update! It's good!" tell me how it's good. It just takes a minute. Well thank you all...**

P.S.- for my other reveiws that have been with me through all my stories, and for the new ones for this one- I GOT MY DRIVER LISCENSE TODAY! WOOHOO!!! It makes me happy! like to the extreme! I'll soon be able to work on my Youtube Series with my crew, and we'll be going places! Want more information on it all? Just want to talk? Just PM me, and a conversation will start! Thanks for the support from everyone! Thank you!


	2. ONE

**Chapter ONE: The Prats of Slytherin**

"Have a nice year, Lucynda," Abraxas told his adoptive daughter as she was entering her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Tell Mother I hope she gets better soon," Lucynda said, her orange-red hair pulled up in a tight tie on her head, her waist length hair falling in loose curls from her head. Her grass green eyes scanned that of her fathers, his ice blue ones relaxed with his aging life. The once hard, cold stare Lucynda and Lucius would get as children, had faded away, just like the blond that once colored his now white head, which had been receding exceptionally more the last couple of years, "Take care of yourself to, Papa," she gave him a warm smile before turning and leaving onto the train.

As soon as she turned from her father, the warm smile fell into a cold, firm and straight line as she walked down the compartments, her Prefects badge shining from it's spot at the top of her small book bag. She held her head up high as she found the compartment she was looking for.

"Took you long enough," sneered Melody McMurphy, an Irish Pure-blood with a long family decent, "the old man getting emotional?"

"Not even," came Lucynda's cold reply, "He's getting old, I wonder how much longer he'll be around. That woman's real sick, I suppose she'll carry on some time soon."

"You shouldn't talk so ill of your parents, Lucynda..." the dark brown haired girl, Morgan Fransisco, said as she glanced up from her book, "What if they spoke ill of you?"

Lucynda's eyes narrowed onto the dark haired friend of hers, "I can't imagine why they would," she replied after a moment of silence, "I am _their_ only daughter."

"Don't be so cruel to her," Melody shot, "she's still learning the whole part of holding yourself as a pure-blood."

Morgan Fransisco glared at Melody for a moment before looking back at Lucynda who carried a bored expression as she leaned against the open door frame to the compartment, "I'm sorry that I spoke out of turn, Lucynda," Morgan forced through gritted teeth.

"Your apology is accepted, Fransisco, but it is only because you are still learning. Next time I will not be so lenient," Lucynda said as she looked down the hallway, "Great. Something wicked this way comes."

She moved into the compartment and sat down, Melody closing the compartment door just as four boys found their way through the corridor. The darkest haired boy knocked on the window and gave a charming smile to the three girls in the compartment before continuing on with his friends.

"How ugly," sneered Lucynda, "to think he's from the house of Black... what a shame."

"I think Sirius is quite charming..." Melody and Lucynda both stared at her in disbelief, "in the rebellious type of way," she quickly added before bringing her book up to hide her face.

"His whole family is rubbish," Lucynda degraded, "They think they're so much better than the rest of the world because their name is Black."

"Well, their family _is_a noble house..." Morgan defended, "they're still pure bloods no matter what, and isn't it the point of keeping the lines pure to stay pure?"

"You gave yourself a nice cover-up, Fransisco..." said Lucynda who looked at the compartment door, "don't let yourself have to do cover-ups. You should know what is to be said and what is not to be said."

"My apologies, Lucynda," Morgan said softly as she turned to her book.

"Just one year left for Blood-traitor Black..." Lucynda said, her glare growing heavy on the door, "why did I have to land in the same year as the other?"

"Fate has a way of being cruel," Melody said with a small smile as she spotted a Slytherin boy she was friends with walking in the hall, "I will be right back, Lucynda."

Lucynda rolled her eyes as Melody left the compartment to talk to the greasy haired sixth year boy. He was a half-blood, and Lucynda couldn't believe that Melody would even speak to such a thing as him, but it was Melody's life, if she wouldn't convert to the purity of blood, she was only good to have around to do as Lucynda said. Morgan caught sight of the glare that was aimed at the boy. Morgan knew too, that the boy was only half the blood the three were.

"Lucynda, this year we have O.W.L.'s. Are you nervous at all?" Morgan asked, trying to distract her friend from the half blood outside their compartment.

"No," Lucynda simply replied, "there is no need to be nervous over something so simple as O.W.L.'s."

"What if you do badly? Not saying you could at all, but what is it that you want after school?"

"We've gone over this numerous times, Fransisco," Lucynda gave a hefty sigh as she lowered her feet off the bench and onto the trains ground, "I'm going to pursue the Dark Lord, he may be a half blood, but his intentions are all there. He is a human God, and once he has succeeded in wiping the world of Muggles and Mud-bloods, I'll continue and get rid of all those filthy half bloods, including the human God himself," she smirked darkly as the compartment door opened, Melody reentering the compartment, "it's only a matter of time, Fransisco, when the world will be pure, and that includes blood-traitors..."

"Going on about the Dark Lord again, _are we_, Bonham?"

Lucynda's green eyes flashed to door where a group of fifth year Slytherins all stood around looking in. She took in the dark hair and the one nearly white haired boy who she knew to be Matthew Oakwoods, a close cousin to the Malfoys, and one of the only people that knew I was adopted by them.

"Don't reckon you fancy the Dark Lord, do you, Bonham?"

"Not as much as you do, _Black_. I don't want to _marry_ him, at the _very_least," Lucynda shot, her eyes narrowing on the onyx eyes of the tall, lanky Seeker for Slytherin, "have you yet to propose?"

Matthew Oakwood grabbed Regulus Black by the arm as the seeker pulled his wand out with the other, pointing it threateningly at Lucynda who merely smirked without a flinch, "You little-"

Lucynda smirked even more as the wand lowered as another one of the seekers friends pulled him back, "Pathetic, you lot are," a laugh could almost be heard as an echo in her voice, "can't even duel by yourselves."

"Don't want to disobey daddy, isn't that right, Lucy?" Matthew Oakwood said with a smug look on his face as Lucynda's eyes darted to him as he called her the name that she had threatened nobody to call her, "don't want to get an owl home saying you were being a bad little girl. What if Lucius found out? His little-" he was cut short by the tip of Lucynda's wand being directed to the center of his forehead.

"Care to finish the sentence, Oakwood?" Lucynda seethed darkly as her eyes never shifted off of Matthew Oakwood, "Or should I do a fine example of an unforgivable to all these Dark Lord supporters who think they're good enough at the mere age of fifteen?"

"I'd like to see you make that threat in front of a teacher, Bonham," Regulus Black smirked as her eyes left Matthew Oakwood for a split second as she glanced at Regulus Black, "or does all your courage just leave when a Professor is around?"

A couple of Regulus Black's friends made noises that sounded like a warning noise. Regulus' smirk grew even more as Lucynda didn't reply with anything. She stared at him for a cold minute, and he didn't look away either.

"This is your cue to leave, I hope you realize that," Lucynda said lowly to Regulus, who only smirked once more.

"I figured it was," said Regulus as he stood from leaning against the door frame, "see you around... _Lucy_," he left, his friends following as Melody closed the compartment door.

"What a bunch of prats," Lucynda sneered, "who do they think they are?"

"A bunch of pure-blood junkies who all want to follow the Dark Lord," Melody teased, getting a warning glare from Lucynda to cut it off.

"My mum would tell me that when boys tease you, and pick on you it means they like you," Morgan spoke up as she watched Lucynda, "maybe it's the same in this case?"

"Regulus Black?" Lucynda nearly laughed, "he's almost as bad as Blood-traitor Black."

"They are both rather smashing, Lucynda," Morgan said, ignoring the stare from Melody, "and you _do_ want your blood to stay pure, don't you?"

"That is, beside the point," Lucynda said with a small pause, "I'd prefer a Durmstrang boy over any lousy Hogwarts bloke."

"Durmstrang?" Morgan asked, not knowing of the school.

"It's an all boys academy in the North. They specialize in the Dark Arts, and you can be sure they're as pure as they can get, with the right head on their shoulder, and a body like no other," Lucynda fantasized, the first Morgan had ever seen, "You should meet them, they are in fact, _smashing_."

The train ride was silent as Lucynda was called upon for Prefect duties, leaving Melody and Morgan alone in the compartment. They looked at one another before Morgan broke the silence.

"Why does Lucynda always have to put everyone down?" she asked suddenly.

"It's just who she is," shrugged Melody, who had only know Lucynda for four years, "I don't think she realizes she does it."

"So why be around her?" Morgan asked as she set her book down.

"Have you asked yourself that question yet?" Melody asked looking out the window.

"Millions of times," Morgan replied, "and I come to the same conclusion each time."

"And what is that conclusion?"

"Lucynda is very picky on who she is friends with and who she is around... I was lucky enough to be chosen to be a friend to her, even though I've only known her for a year," Morgan explained, "she offers a protections of sorts, and I feel safe being around her."

"Sad to say that's true," Melody laughed, "although she may not appear it, she does care for the friends she has."

"She says things... cruel things, about people."

"Everyone does," Melody explained, "it doesn't matter your blood or house."

"I don't like to hear them, the way she talks about her parents like they are nothing to her."

"They are nothing to her," Melody sighed, "she's adopted, and she hates people knowing it. She wishes she was never adopted in the first place, but she can't change that."

"Lucynda's adopted?!" Morgan said shocked, "I thought she came from a pure-blood family that made her the way she is."

"She lives with a pure-blood family that taught her their ways," Melody explained glancing at the compartment door window, "That's why she looks down on everyone... the Blacks, the Malfoys, the Potters, the Lupins, everyone is beneath her."

"You have that additional expression on your face," Morgan explained, "where it looks like you want to add something else..."

"She's mad because her choices are limited. Her father doesn't want her to find a Durmstrang boy, he wants her to get a Hogwarts Pure-blood..." Melody explained even further, "He pressed onto her, asking her what was wrong with the Blacks even if they have a black sheep named Sirius, and other things. I personally think that he would like to see another one of his kids marry a Black."

"I thought Lucynda was an only child," Morgan was officially confused now, and it showed clearly on her face.

"Her adoptive parents had a son, Lucius Malfoy. He moved out the second year of Hogwarts that Lucynda and I had together. They never spoke a word to each other, and I don't think they ever considered themselves siblings. That's why she tells everyone she's an only child."

The train came to a halt soon after, and all the upperclassmen piled into carriages. Melody and Morgan had grabbed Lucynda's things for her as she still did Prefect duty, and when they found a carriage, there was also three others that needed to get grab it too. It was that last carriage, and when Melody waved her hand to catch Lucynda's attention as she exited the train, she could feel a pit in her stomach drop as Lucynda neared the carriage that held the three girls, plus Regulus Black, Matthew Oakwood, and a fourth year named Barty Crouch Jr. who all were in Slytherin.

"Lovely pick, McMurphy," Lucynda said as she sat between Barty Crouch Jr and the side of the carriage.

"It was the last, sorry, Lucynda."

"You don't need to apologize to her," Regulus shot, "it's her fault for being the last one off the train."

"It's not like I had any help doing Prefect duties, _Black_, or did you just forget?" Lucynda sneered at the boy sitting across from her.

"Maybe you should remind me next time, Bonham," Regulus shot back, the two glaring at each other.

"You're a new face, I'm Morgan Fransisco, and you are...?" Morgan asked the boy sitting between herself and the arguing Lucynda.

"You can call me Barty. I'm Barty Crouch, Jr."

"Nice to meet you, Barty," Morgan said with a smile, "You're not a fifth year, are you?"

"No, I'm a fourth."

"Cool! So am I!" Morgan laughed with a grin. Barty laughed a bit too before being caught back into Regulus and Lucynda's glare match.

"Could this carriage go any slower?" Matthew Oakwood groaned as he let his head hit the back of the carriage. "I think I'm going to suffocate on the tensity."

"Wouldn't that be nice, we'd have more room then," Lucynda shot sharply, her words stinging Matthew Oakwood hard.

"You could actually care for others, you know, Bonham?" Matthew Oakwood shot, deeply hurt still/.

"What fun is that?" Lucynda smirked smugly as she shot a look to Matthew, "Caring is daring, and that's not what I signed up for in Slytherin."

"Then why you still alive? Isn't life daring for those mentally challenged?" Regulus sneered, provoking Lucynda to kick him in the shin, "you little prick!" He shot a couple other strings of curse words as he held his shin.

* * *

**Here's Chapter ONE! haha what do you think? Regulus or Sirius? Sirius or Regulus? Someone else perhaps? Review and let me know! THANKS!**


	3. TWO

**Chapter TWO:**

Lucynda sat near the end of the table, Melody on one side of her while Morgan sat across. Next to Morgan was Margaret MacNair, the younger cousin of a Dark Lord follower, and Lucynda wanted the connection close to her. Margaret was a couple years below Lucynda, and when Lucynda had approached Margaret as a first year, she was over-joyed to be accepted by the upperclassmen in her house.

On Lucynda's left hand side sat Artemesia Lufkin, who was named after her Great-Grandmother who was Minister for Magic in the early 1800's, and who's blood was still pure through-out the generations. She was a year above Lucynda, but prided herself in the same way that Lucynda had. Her twin, Apollo Lufkin, sat across from her, looking bored from the sorting.

The last person of Lucynda's group was a small fourth year boy who wasn't quite as confident as the rest of the students around him that loved their pure blood line, and was the only heir to the Renolds line, and the only child of the Minister for Magic, Charlus Renolds. He was a meek and quiet boy, afraid to step out of his shell, Lucynda saw this as the perfect opportunity to reel him in and have him believe she was there.

"Lucynda, what did you do over summer?" Apollo asked, ignoring the first years that were being sorted.

"Nothing to much," Lucynda replied, "I went to the Quidditch World Cup with my father. Nothing new, I all ready saw that Stonewall would beat Falmouth."

"I bet it was a great match, still," Apollo shrugged, "Did your father enjoy it?"

"He adores Quidditch," Lucynda sneered, "it must come with old age."

"Over half the population at Hogwarts _adores_Quidditch," Artemesia's voice hung in the air as her gray eyes scanned over to Lucynda, "it's quite crude to say that."

Lucynda sneered lightly before turning away to ignore the twins, turning towards the fourth year boy who was son of the Minister for Magic, "Chuckie, what do you think of Quidditch?"

Charlus Renolds light brown head shot up from looking at his hands as he looked at Lucynda before stuttering out, "I-I prefer Quidditch to mo-most sports."

Lucynda's eyes rolled as another student was placed in Slytherin, "this house is going to ruins."

"Why do you say that?" Melody asked as Morgan looked up from the book she was engulfed in.

"Half-bloods are showing up even more now. Hardly anyone's a pureblood it seems," sneered Lucynda as she looked away from her companions and back to the sorting, "How dirty can they ruin this house, Salazar Slytherin would hate them all..."

"Keep on sneering, and the look will get stuck on your face, Bonham. Although I do have to say that it does look a lot better than normal."

"Shut it, Black."

The two glared at each other from down the table from each other. Once the feast had finished, the Head Master of the school rose from the large center table in the front of the Great Hall, his thinning body and elder mind that was open to accept even Muggles, sickened Lucynda beyond her every thought. She would have rather gone to Beaubaxton, the school in France, but her parents wished for her to continue at Hogwarts like everyone else had in their family, "with all this said, I have one last thing to say," he chuckled at his own joke, "_tuck in_."

"Finally," moaned Lucynda as she rose from her seat, followed by her group of peers in Slytherin.

"You act like opening feast is horrid, Lucynda," Morgan began, "it's really not, everyone is happy to be back."

"Back amongst Muggle lovers? Mudbloods, and half bloods, sounds like a real happy party to me."

"They're not as bad as you make them sound, Lucynda!" Morgan shot at her, "They're like everyone else, everyone is equal here! And stop saying that word, _Mudbloods_! They're Muggle borns, use the proper term."

"Lovely speech you have going there, Fransisco," Lucynda smirked as she seemed unfazed, "work on it a bit more and I might actually pretend to care what your going on about."

Lucynda turned and dismissed the gawking girl who had went red in face as her fourth year friend, Charlus Renolds, brought her down from her heated anger. Lucynda gave the password and entered the Slytherin Common Room which lied in the Dungeons, under the Black Lake. She looked amongst the room, gathering in it's features as it had been two months since she had last seen it.

She made her way to the door that led to the hallway where the rooms were located. It was the second to the last door on the left which held her and her four room mates or the last four years and will for the next three. She found her trunk at the end of her bed, and opened it, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill before sitting ontop of her trunk. She began to write a letter to her friend that went to Durmstrang;

_Apostol,_

_I have arrived back at this horrid school. Just to think that in three years, I will be out of here. How is Durmstrang so far? Well, I cannot write for to long, hope all is well, and hope to get a reply soon,_

_-Lucy_

She folded the paper before enchanting it to go to an owl, making sure to put extra charms on it so no one else would be able to open it, and it left her room, invisible to most eyes as it flew above their heads and out of the common room. Lucynda leaned against one of the poles on her four poster bed as the door opened and Melody entered.

"Did you write to Apostol?" she asked as she walked over to her bed, she knew Lucynda had the Durmstrang friend, that _was_why she was so fond of Durmstrang.

"Yes," came Lucynda's reply as she watched her friend wander around to her own bed, "enchanted away."

"You still do that even after Oakwood caught one of your letters last year?" Melody asked, her eyes focusing on her orange haired friend.

"He shouldn't be able to get it this year," Lucynda told her, "or else I'll just have to hex him again."

Melody gave a small laugh at the memory from the previous year before settling onto her bed, "Well, it's been a long day, I believe you should go to bed, Lucynda. I know I am."

"I think you're right," Lucynda gave a small nod as she rose from her school trunk, "tomorrow is our first day of classes, and we don't want to be late."

* * *

**I know my chapters are short. Sorry! =( Thanks Livia for reviewing! haha I can always count on you it seems like. lol But even if it's not LucyndaxSirius or LucyndaxRegulus, what about Melody, Morgan, and the rest of the people? As like side pairings? I've thought about MelodyxSeverus, and MelodyxSirius, and MorganxBarty. Any thoughts? Any comments on the chapter? I'll try to make them longer, unless you like the length they are at.**

**Also! what about the title? "Pure Bloods and House Elfs" do you like it or do you have any suggestions for what it could be changed too?**


	4. THREE

**Chapter THREE: Breaking**

"Don't look so smug," Lucynda looked up from her homework as Matthew Oakwood walked with Aries Fortune and Calvin Walters through the common room, "you only get invited each year because of your last name, not because of any certain skill."

"I'm sure that's the case," Lucynda smirked, "but at least I didn't have daddy buy my way in."

Matthew Oakwood glared at her, causing her smug smirk to grow. Melody looked up, suddenly interested in why the speech had stop, "What matters is that you're both invited, be grateful for that much."

"Well said, Melody," Lucynda said looking away from Matthew Oakwoods hard glare, "all that matters is that we're invited, the reason why should be left unsaid."

The three boys left to join their fifth year companions at another table not far from Lucynda, Melody and Morgan. Lucynda ignored the dangered glares she received as Melody and Morgan exchanged looks. Morgan then spoke up, "Art and Apollo wanted to meet us in the library after dinner," she informed, "said they wanted to get away from the ignorant others," she said it loud enough for the five boys to hear.

It was only three weeks into the new term, and things were heated between Gryffindor and Slytherin, but inside Slytherin's Common Room alone, much more was unseen. The mild protests in classes to not sit next to each other, and asking friends to trade, to hexes being set across classrooms; things were not looking well for the two Slytherin fifth year prefects.

"Black and Bonham," Slughorn read off the list, "you will be making the Disillusionment Draught."

Lucynda and Regulus shot each other a glare from across the room, and Lucynda cursed for having her last name so close to that of a Black. Why couldn't there be no one in between the two?

"No arguing or asking to change partners, if you do, I will make it permanent, and there will be no room to talk," Professor Slughorn shot before Regulus or Lucynda could protest, "Table two, you two."

Lucynda didn't say anything as she grabbed her bag and moved to the first table on the right, Regulus had all ready been seated there as Matthew moved to table six with Melody. Lucynda set her things down a little more roughly than she would have liked, knocking over the bubbling cauldron the Professor Slughorn had been using as an example previous to the lesson.

It spilt over the desk, engulfing everything in it's path as it erupted into flames. The Professor turned quickly, and pulled his wand out, whispering the incantation that set out the water jets to take out the flames, and another to repair the burnt desk and it's possessions.

"Real smooth, _Bonham_," Aries Fortune smirked as Lucynda made sure none of her things were taken by the flames and damaged, "next time, you should pour it on yourself."

"Next time I'll get a jet to shot at you and your precious _cat_," Lucynda snapped as nothing was damaged. Professor Slughorn did not hear the conversation as he continued to name people off. The dark haired boy sitting behind her sneered and kept quiet as Regulus and Lucynda each fixed their table back to work on the Disillusionment Draught.

"Don't mess anything up, _Bonham_," Regulus sneered as he pulled his things out of his bag.

"As long as you don't, neither will I," she sneered back, pushing her bright hair over her shoulders as she glanced at the book between the two. She felt his glare on her and she looked up, matching it at the lower, shorter level she was at.

"Add in the three jumping beans-"

"No, you're suppose to crush them first and mix them with basil leaves-"

"You add in the jumping beans, then the basil leaves, and you mix it together then-"

Regulus and Lucynda both stopped and glared at each other while Slughorn walked over, "is there a problem here?"

"Yes-"

"No-"

"Well, what is it?" he asked with a small chuckle.

"There's no problem, Professor," Regulus said, not lifting the glare that was placed upon Lucynda, "except for the fact that Bonham doesn't know how to read directions."

"I don't know where you're getting them to mix together in the cauldron, and not outside the cauldron, _Black_," Lucynda shot heatedly back at Regulus, their glares equally filled with hatred and annoyance to one another.

"Professor, what _are_we suppose to do for the jumping beans? Smash them and mix them with basil leaves outside the cauldron, or do you put them in the cauldron and then mix them then?" Regulus asked, looking away from Lucynda who looked to the Professor as well for the answer.

"It's however you wish to take it," Professor Slughorn told them as he feeled his large silvery mustashe. He proceeded to check on the other students but it was only ten minutes later when there came a large explosion and smoke filled the room.

Lucynda's voice could be heard over the panic, "REGULUS-I DON'T KNOW YOUR MIDDLE NAME-BLACK! I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUT IN THE MANDRAKE POWDERED ROOT YET!"

"IF YOU HADN'T BEEN YELLING AT ME WHAT _NOT_ _TO_ DO AND WHAT _TO _DO MAYBE I WOULD HAVE UNDERSTOOD YOU BETTER!" Regulus' voice carried back towards the end of the classroom, although the two were less than a foot away from each other and under the table to escape the explosion.

"IF YOU HAD HALF THE BRAIN THAT A PURE BLOOD SHOULD, YOU WOULD KNOW NOT TO DO SOMETHING SO INCREDIBLY STUPID!"

"MAYBE IF YOU HAD HALF THE BRAIN THAT YOU SHOULD HAVE, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE LET ME TOUCH ANY OF THE INGREDIENTS!"

"NEXT TIME I WON'T!" the two glared at each other under the smoke as the room was cleared out.

Professor Slughorn found them and told them to exit the classroom, leaving their things there. Their argument carried into the dungeon hallway, revealing the mess that had occurred in the explosion. Regulus was missing his right eye brow while Lucynda's freckled face was now freckled in bright green goop from the basil leaves that had been added that mixed with the Mandrake root powder.

"What the bleeding hell in on your face, _Bonham_?" Regulus asked, laughing hard.

"Probably nothing as bad you being a uni brow prick now," Regulus stopped laughing instantly and the two glared at each other before Aries, Matthew and Calvin came over to Regulus and Lucynda turned to leave with Melody.

"I think you should go to the Hospital Wing before the green goop decides to become permanent," Melody suggested with a frown, "I'll grab your things once it's safe."

"Thanks," Lucynda shrugged as she left to the Hospital Wing.

She climbed the stairs and went down the corridors until she had hit the fourth floor when she spotted another Black. She frowned and tried to ignore him as she passed by. Unfortunately for Lucynda, Sirius Black was not going to cooperate with her plans, "nice look, Bonham, it matches with the witch of an attitude."

She turned and glared at Sirius, who held a smug smirk on his face, "don't you have a class you're suppose to be in?"

"The only class I'd be in at this time would be with a beautiful female figure alone," Sirius smirked at the thought, but then came back from it to look at Lucynda, "Sorry, love, I don't go for the whole realistic Muggle witch look. Although, I have to say, it does look much better on you than the normal look you go for. You just seem to always try to look _too_Mugglish."

Lucynda grabbed her wand to hex him when he pulled out his wand and with a flick, her wand shot out of her hand, "sorry, you're not better than me."

"You filthy, blood-trading-"

"What? A pure blood?" Sirius smirked as he began to walk down the stairs she had just come up on, "find something knew to say."

"I was going to say a _bleeding git!_" Lucynda shouted after him, her eye brows furrowed as she turned and stormed off to the Hospital Wing.

"Miss Bonham, what _happened_?!" Ma'am Pomfrey gasped as she rushed over to the green freckled Lucynda Bonham. She took the time to explain that it was a Potions accident because her partner was incapable of doing anything for himself without harming those around him. The Matron looked up a spell and preformed it, the green specks disappearing almost instantly.

"Thank you, Ma'am Pomfrey," Lucynda said calmly as she stood from the bed, "I'm going to head down to see if class has resumed or if it has been cancelled."

"Have a nice day, dear," the Matron said with a smile as she watched Lucynda leave the infirmary.

She headed back to the dungeons, everyone else still in classes. She turned down the corridor and crashed into someone, knocking herself off her feet in the process. They reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet before falling completely.

"Are you all right?" the guy said releasing her wrist as she looked around a little taken back.

"Ye-yeah-" she looked back at the boy. He wasn't to tall, with sandy blond hair and amber eyes, he looked very familiar, but Lucynda couldn't place where, "Thanks..."

She then spotted the Prefect insignia ontop of the Gryffindor crest. She stepped back and looked at him hard. She tried to place where she knew him from, other than at Prefect meetings. He wasn't her year, she knew that. Then it hit her- hard.

Sirius Black came around the corner behind the Gryffindor Prefect and let out a shilly scream in mock horror, "Oh no! She back! Prongs, she's not the green freckled witch anymore! She's- she's-"

"Going to kill you, Padfoot-" James Potter, a sixth year Gryffindor that was on the Quidditch team, said with a laugh as he pulled the older boy away.

"What? With her looks? It's like Medusa, Prongs, don't look her in the eyes... or you'll turn to stone," Sirius said in a loud whisper as he constantly glanced back to Lucynda who was turning a deep red with anger.

"Don't mind Sirius," the Prefect said with a small chuckle, "he's not the smartest, and he most deffinately doesn't know how to treat people well."

"Moony! C'mon!" James Potter called, "Lily Evans has Ancient Ruins next, and I need to catch her before Professor Gray kicks me out for not having her class again."

"Make sure you don't look in her eyes, Moony! She'll turn you to stone, and a blood lover!" Sirius called, receiving a glare from Lucynda. He let out another shilly scream and turned away as a small plump blond boy ran from around the corner behind the Prefect that Sirius and James Potter were calling _Moony_. "Wormtail! That's where you've been! Hiding from Medusa, right?"

Lucynda's eyes narrowed even more on Sirius who scurried away with James and Wormtail. "I'm sorry about them," Moony told her, "they are still young and still learning."

Lucynda didn't say anything more as she walked past Moony and down towards Transfiguration's where Melody would all ready have her books and bag in the class waiting for her. Lucynda didn't understand why people _adored_ either of the Black brothers. They weren't good looking, and Sirius was a blood traitor, he wasn't an heir. She could at least understand why a girl would want to date Regulus in the hope to marry and gain the wealth of the Black Family Name.

Lucynda had contemplated that her second year, to befriend the boy, but once she thought about Lucius and Narcissa, she reminded herself she hated the Blacks, just like she hated Lucius. She would be related even more to Lucius, and to Narcissa, who had hated her from all the stories Lucius had told her. She hated the Blacks, and she always would. They held themselves higher than the rest, and she couldn't stand them for that.

Just because their name was Black, they thought they were better than the rest of the world. It was horrible, the way they thought of themselves. Lucynda entered Transfiguration a scowl on her face as she still thought about how much she hated the Blacks.

She sat down in the back of the class where she normally sat with Melody. Melody wasn't in class yet, as far as Lucynda could tell, so she just waited. A couple other Slytherins had all ready sat down, along with the Hufflepuffs that had the class with us.

Melody's sweet laugh could be heard as she entered into the room with Matthew Oakwood. Matthew had said something that cause Melody to blush until he pointed over to Lucynda, who was glaring at the two darkly. Melody went quiet as she looked at Lucynda, reddening with embarrassment. "Hey, Lucynda..." she began as she brought over Lucynda's bag full of books, "I see Ma'am Pomfrey got rid of the green goop."

"Yes," Lucynda said shortly as Melody sat down, Matthew joining his friend Calvin at a table not far from them.

"Are you mad?"

"Very."

"About Matt?"

"That just made everything better..."

"Did something happen?"

"What makes you say _that_?" Lucynda asked with a sharp glare towards Regulus, who had just entered the classroom after bidding a sixth year Slytherin girl farewell with a small kiss on her forehead.

"Because Regulus and Dianne Kelly are together?" Melody asked catching the farewell kiss, "I didn't think you liked Regulus. I always got the impression you hated him-"

"I do hate him! and his brother, Sirius!"

"So this is about Sirius?" Melody asked with a small sigh.

"He deserves to die..." Lucynda seethed, "...calling me such names..."

"Having a rough day, I see," Matthew said after class. He had walked over and was eyeing Melody while talking to Lucynda.

"You just keep making it _better_, Oakwood," Lucynda said grabbing her stuff. She turned to Melody, "Let's go to lunch-"

"Melody said she'd have lunch with me."

Lucynda turned on a dime, her wand at Matthew's throat, her eyes narrowing drastically onto him. She glanced past him where Professor McGonagall had her back turned, talking to a couple of students, and Aries, Calvin and Regulus were all drawing their wands while Matthew let a smug smirk, "are you really thinking of hexing me here, Bonham?"

She silently scowled before grabbing her bag and leaving the classroom before Melody or anyone else could say a word. She quickly made her way down the corridors and stairways to the staircase that led down into the dungeons. She was biting her bottom lip so tightly, it began to bleed as her eyes burned with salty tears.

She made her way into the common room and soon into the dormitory, locking herself into her bed, charming the curtains to not open, and a silencing charm upon them as tears finally fell. She missed lunch, and the afternoon classes. She lied in her bed, staring at the curtains and into the darkness that surrounded her.

Melody was friends with Matthew Oakwood. Melody made plans with Matthew Oakwood. Melody was her only true friend. Sure there was Artemesia, Morgan, Apollo, and Charlus, but Melody had been with her from their first year.

Later that night, she exited her bed, deciding she was hungry and needed some food. There was typically a bowl of fruit in the common room, and she decided that it would settle the groans coming from her deprived stomach. Nobody else would be up, so it was the perfect time. She made her way into the common room and stood at the table, picking at the grapes that lied in the bowl.

"What are you doing here?" she turned to see Aries Fortune standing up quickly from one of the shadowed tables.

"I'm in this house," Lucynda snapped at him, glad for the dim light so that Aries Fortune couldn't tell she had been crying.

"No- that's not what I mean," Aries shook his head, "Melody said you weren't in the dorm room, and no one had seen you since Transfiguration's..."

"So where's Melody?" Lucynda shot, her eyes narrowing.

"Her and Matt went looking for you, I think they headed out to the grounds..." Aries paused, "...but that was before curfew... they haven't returned back yet."

"What?" the grapes that Lucynda had picked up had fallen from her hands, bouncing off the floors.

* * *

**YAY! Chapter THREE! lol next chapter is going to be interesting! Does anyone have any idea what's going to happen? Loren- you can't say! =P  
P.S.- Does anyone have a better name for this story?! I'll take any suggestions... I've even thought of... "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" but that was only a joke because I had that song stuck in my head for the last couple of days, and Lucynda is called Lucy by Apostol... =) You get it? lol But any suggestions?**


	5. FOUR

**Chapter FOUR:**

"You did WHAT?!" Regulus' voice could be heard to the common room as Aries ran into the boys dormitory once Lucynda ran out of the common room.

"I sent Bonham to the Forbidden Forest!" Aries said excited, "maybe something will happen and she'll be sent to St Mungo's for the rest of term and leave us alone."

Regulus rolled out of his bed, pushing his friend aside as he grabbed a jacket to throw over his tank top and shoes onto his feet, "you don't just sent students into the Forbidden Forest, Aries! What if she _dies_?!"

"That'd be even better!" came Calvin's groggy voice, "she's a real prat, thinking she's better than the rest of us. If anything happens to her, you'll become a king, Aries!"

"Regulus, where are you going?" Aries asked seeing Regulus grab his wand from under his pillow. It took a second before it register to Aries, "you're not going after her, are you, mate?"

"Someone has too," Regulus shot, "and I don't see anyone else volunteering. I'm a Prefect, you're lucky I'm not turning you in for this, _Fortune_."

He quickly left out of the room, Matthew, Aries, and Calvin all hurrying after him into the common room. "Regulus, you're crazy," Calvin said, waking up more, "you can get hurt!"

*******

"MELODY!" Lucynda yelled as she trailed the outside of the forbidden forest, "MELODY, PLEASE REPLY!" she shuddered, only in the tank top that she wore under her robes, and her school skirt. She held her wand up higher, spreading the light to greater lengths as she walked along, "Melody, please... come out of the forest if you're in there..."

There came a noise from the forest, startling Lucynda, "Me-Melody?" she asked stepped closer, "Oakwood? Is that you?" the noise continued, and Lucynda grew annoyed, "Oakwood, this isn't funny! I know it's you!"

She was growing angry with the taunting noise, "Just get out of the forest!" she shot at the noise as she stepped closer. The noise grew more distant, and she began to enter the forest, "you're going the wrong way! Follow my voice! Oakwood! Melody!"

She could see her breath in front of her as her hair stood on end. She walked, stepping over branches, and around trees as she looked around, "_lumos maxima_!" she called, sending the light around the trees, "Oakwood? Melody?"

She could feel another presense. She turned, thinking it came from behind her, but saw nothing, "Melody? Matthew?" her voice quaked a bit, she was scared, but she needed to find Melody. The noise came from behind her, and she turned quickly, coming face to face with a reptile looking, large animal that stood on it's back legs and came up to her height.

She let out an ear piercing scream as it swiped at her. She stepped backwards, tripped over some roots and dropped her wand as she scrambled to her feet and ran away from the reptile looking animal. She leaned against a tree, panting as she looked around- her wand was indeed gone. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself, but became scared to open them once more. What if something was in front of her.

She tried to listen to the places around her, she could hear the noise of many things moving, running, scurrying around. She was to scared to open her eyes, she was scared something would be there, waiting for her to look them in the eyes before killing her. She could hear a distant call, but couldn't make out what it was.

She forced herself to open her eyes, wet splotches were streaming down her cheeks. She was terrified. It was then that it hit her- Aries Fortune lied. Melody and Matthew Oakwood wouldn't be out here looking for her. Why would she even go in the forbidden forest? Why would Matthew Oakwood go to find her? Why would Melody risk her life to break rules in order to find Lucynda.

She hated herself. She fell for the trick he want her to go for. She could get injured or killed out here. She could get expelled if a Professor found out. She didn't have her wand, and she was in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. She didn't know which way was which. Which way was to the castle, and which was to go deeper into the forest. She knew she was a jerk, a cold hearted jerk. She mistreated people, and that's why she was in the situation she was in now.

She knew it. They hated her. She was sure Melody hated her; Lucynda forced her to give up her life to practically be at Lucynda's side all the time. Matthew Oakwood liked Melody, and she knew it, Melody liked him too. For years, she had seen it, and she wouldn't allow it.

"I'm going insane-" she sighed leaning against the tree, "-it almost sounds like someones calling my name..." she closed her eyes and gave a half laugh, "I'm an idiot.... I bleeding idiot..."

Something suddenly snaked their way around her wrist and pulled her off of the tree. She let out a small yell before spotting a wand in the other hand, "it's okay, your safe."

Lucynda knew that voice and pulled away quickly, "you have found me at the perfect time, Black," Lucynda laughed- she knew she lost it- "I don't have a wand on me, and I'm a bloody mess."

"You're hurt?!" he said, sounding more concern that what Lucynda had ever heard him, "is it bad? Deep? Poisonous? Deadly? Fatal?"

"Deadly and fatal are the same thing," Lucynda said lowly, "what are you doing here anyways? Fortune send you out to finish me? Or was this your plan from the beginning?" she sneered, her eyes landing on his.

"I would never plan to do something like this to another student," Regulus said darkly, "do you really think I'm _this_ low?"

"Yeah, I really do," Lucynda shot, crossing her arms and shuddering again as a breeze blew through the trees.

"You're going to get hypothermia," Regulus frowned pulling his jacket off and sliding it over her shoulders, "let's get back to the common room."

"No!" she shot removing his jacket and shoving it back into his hands.

"Melody and Matt aren't out here, you obviously know that!" Regulus yelled at her, "you're freezing cold, and if you haven't noticed, it's about early October, and it's _snowing_!"

"Really? I couldn't tell!" She yelled at him, "you shouldn't have come out here, _Black_."

"And why not?! To let you die by some animal or by the cold and have some animal eat you away limb by limb?!"

"Sounds a whole lot better than being found by you!"

"What is your problem?!" Regulus yelled, approaching her slightly, and causing her to take a couple steps back in retreat, "I'm trying to help you, something that someone doesn't normally do to you unless it's out of fear, and I obviously don't fear you, Bonham! If you think this is some trick to get you hurt of killed then you're pretty daft!"

Lucynda looked at him, her eyes widened as she looked at him in disbelief. She shuddered again and he slipped the jacket over her shoulders once more. She looked at the jacket, keeping it closed around her with her hands as she could smell him on it. It smelt just like him.

"Why are you being so kind?" she asked softly, almost in a whisper.

"You don't need to be hurt or killed out here..." Regulus replied, almost as soft, "come on... I don't want to get caught out past curfew."

She hesitated for a moment before stepping the way in which he held his wand. She watched him, his dark hair, light skin clashing with it, and standing out more in the small bit of light from his wand as they walked. She had never noticed that he was toned, just like a seeker would be. She found herself smiling slightly, and quickly wiped it away when he spoke.

"It's rude to stare..." he said, glancing over his shoulder at her, his dark black hair falling slightly in his face. He had obviously woken up and didn't much care to comb his hair.

She blushed slightly, but was unseen as she held his jacket closer and he turned away, flicking his wand and sending the light to zoom around the trees. He put out his arm to stop her, which almost caused her to fall backwards from stopping abruptly before running into his arm. "What's wrong?" she asked looking around.

"The Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason..." he said, "it's dangerous, and I think we just walked into a very dangerous zone."

She looked around couldn't see anything, "I don't think it's dangerous.... There's nothing else here."

She began to walk in front of him, seeing no problem with the area they were in until she stepped down onto something, her foot sinking into the darkness, "okay! Danger! Danger!" she cried out, trying to free her feet.

"It's an egg sack..." Regulus said examining it, "relax!" he snapped at her and she did as she was told. He pointed the tip of his wand at the sack, and flicked it, flames igniting and releasing her foot as the egg sack receded to nothing, "there..."

He stood up straight and looked around, scurrying feet could be heard, "what is that?" Lucynda asked stepping closer to him, "I don't like the sound of it, personally."

"_Lumos_," he said pointing the wand out, "_maxima!_"

Lucynda let out a loud scream as thousands of eyes looked down at the two from tree branches, under logs, over logs, on the side of trees. Something red dripped from the trees above, and Lucynda was almost scared to look up, but did anyways as Regulus did, and spotted the reptile animal dropping from the trees as one of the spiders had just ate off it's head, and parts of it's body.

Regulus pulled her to the other side of him, hiding her from a majority of them, "Re-Regulus..." she whimpered, jabbing him with her finger. He turned sharply, about to snap at her when he spotted even more of the large spiders behind them.

"Shit..." he cursed, not seeing a bright side to all of it. Regulus' hand slid down and grabbed Lucynda's, "follow my lead..."

"What's the lead going to be?" she asked, but soon found out as Regulus began to run, pulling her along with him. She finally got her feet on the ground and made a dash behind him, his wand clearing the path with the flames that teared the spiders from their spots.

The spiders trailed behind them, scurrying out of the way from the flames Regulus sent at them to keep them at bay. When they reached the edge of the forest, they turned around to see the spiders had retreated back to their home.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Lucynda shouted as she looked at Regulus.

"Keep your voice down," Regulus shushed her, "Hagrids' hut isn't that far. He'll hear us if we don't stay quiet."

"I'm sorry," Lucynda said shortly, still shaken by the spiders. She was also mad that she didn't have her wand.

* * *

**Ah!! I'm sorry! I had this chapter done, and sitting on my computer! I forgot to upload it! Forgive me! =(**


End file.
